


Bliss

by miowoda



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs, yeah he just. yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowoda/pseuds/miowoda
Summary: “Ricchan, you really don’t have to-” Mao began, a deep flush trailing down his face, and he looked down to the boy sitting on the floor, hands fiddling with Mao’s belt. Said boy was fixated on unbuckling his belt, but the clumsy movements wasn’t exactly helping him.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakuma_ritsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuma_ritsu/gifts).



> ii cant write nsfw to save my life

“Ricchan, you really don’t have to-” Mao began, a deep flush trailing down his face, and he looked down to the boy sitting on the floor, hands fiddling with Mao’s belt. Said boy was fixated on unbuckling his belt, but the clumsy movements wasn’t exactly helping him.    
“But I want to, Maa-kun,”   
Embarrassment overwhelmed Mao, who looked away when he felt his trousers loosely fall to the ground, his boxers visible to Ritsu, who eyed them for a few seconds before smirking and with a voice full of snark, announced, “Ah… Maa-kun is hard.”   
Mao, bewildered, hissed out, “S-Shut up,” before he was cut off with a sudden, abrupt moan. His thighs tensed up, and he looked back down to Ritsu, who was palming the front of the boxers. “Maa-kun makes such lewd noises~” He teased, applying more pressure, smiling at the sound of the red-haired boy whining out pants and moans.   
Truth be told, Mao was probably enjoying this more than he should. He wasn’t going to focus on that too much though, and was planning on drowning in pleasure.    
  
That being said, another sensation made Mao have another uncontrollable, loud moan. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it shocked him more than he’d be willing to admit. Looking down to the boy between his thighs, his blush deepened when he realised that Ritsu…   
Ritsu was sucking his dick.   
Mao had to restrain himself from bucking his hips, and his hands instinctively moved to Ritsu’s hair, grasping it like a lifeline. Despite that it was sloppy and reasonably slow, he felt engulfed in pure pleasure.    
Ritsu had a blush to rival Mao’s, saliva trickling down his chin, and hummed quietly, licking the head of Mao’s dick with gentle movements.   
  
When Ritsu felt the grip on his hair get tighter, nails digging into his scalp, he ignored his own fatigue and set his mind onto moving faster. He wanted to please Mao, even if his bratty nature had sometimes showed the opposite of that.   
Mao’s hips involuntarily bucked forward, causing Ritsu to falter suddenly with a slight gag, but he was back to moving only a second later.   
“Nnn… Ri-Ricchan…” Mao mumbled out, voice quivering with an attempt to stay quiet, and the fact that he was incredibly close to climax.   
His vision went white suddenly, back arching and a loud orgasm echoed through the luckily empty house. When he had ridden out his orgasm, breath evening out, he looked down to Ritsu, who was coughing and catching his own breath. He pulled his boxers up, kicked off his trousers and kneeled down next to the tired boy.   
  
Mao gently ran his fingers through Ritsu’s hair, hoping he didn’t hurt him, and kissed his forehead gently. Ritsu moved into the touch, akin to a cat getting stroked, and looked into Mao’s eyes.   
Ritsu hadn’t came yet, obvious from just looking at his trousers, and Mao decided instantly he should repay the favour.    
“Hey, Ricchan?”   
“Hm..?”   
Mao swallowed, gently snaking his hand towards Ritsu’s inner thigh, before looking back to him.   
“Do you want me to take care of that..?”   
Ritsu looked down, mostly to hide the ever growing blush on his face and nodded, gently turning towards Mao so he could get    
The red-haired boy was certainly nervous, exhausted and red-faced, but he wasn’t just going to let Ritsu go without pleasuring him, too.   
Mao held his breath, gently tugging on Ritsu’s waistband, and pulled the piece of clothing down to his knees.   
Ritsu’s breath hitched when Mao slid his hands onto the bulge of his boxers, his nails digging into the carpet.    
  
Mao leaned forward, locking lips with Ritsu, who kissed back with a tremendous amount of vigour for someone who was so normally laced with fatigue. Their lips stayed together until Ritsu backed out with a breathy moan, digging his face into the crook of Mao’s neck, a shuddering pant choking out of him. Mao wrapped his free arm around Ritsu, holding him closely, before whispering sweet nothings and sliding his hand into the tired boys boxers, smiling lightly at the whimper Ritsu lets out.   
  
Ever so gently, Mao began to move his hand, slowly but softly pumping Ritsu’s dick. Ritsu’s breaths immediately got even more unsteady, getting more and more disheveled. Loud breaths filled the room, mixed in with quiet moans from Ritsu and whispers from Mao.    
Mao’s speed picked up quickly, as did the volume coming from Ritsu, trying his best to muffle his moans in Mao’s neck. It didn’t take long for Ritsu to reach his high, which was to be expected, and he slumped forwards, leaning onto Mao’s chest.   
“You okay?” Mao mumbled, reaching over to a nearby towel and wiping his hand on it, and pulled Ritsu’s boxers up. Ritsu opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was too hoarse so he just simply nodded. Mao smiled, “Good,” he hummed, running his fingers through Ritsu’s hair, kissing his cheek gently.   
  
Ritsu closed his eyes, smiling in peace. “I’m gonna go to sleep…” he muttered out, exhaustion from the afterglow finally settling in.    
“Hey, at least go on the bed…”   
Quiet snores filled the room, and Mao sighed, scooping him up into his arms and placing him gently onto the bed, before noticing that Ritsu was holding on tightly to his arm.    
Not wanting to let go of him, he lay down next to him, and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful rest.


End file.
